Patrick Malahide
|lieu = Reading, Angleterre |nationalité = Anglaise |job = Acteur |activité = 1976- |personnage = Balon Greyjoy |saisons = 2, 3, 6 |prem. apparition = "Les Contrées nocturnes" |dern. apparition = "La Maison" |imdb_id = 0538869 |allocine_id = 19144 }}Patrick Malahide né le 24 mars 1945 à Reading, en Angleterre, est un acteur britannique. Il interprète le rôle de Balon Greyjoy dans la deuxième, troisième et sixième saison de Game of Thrones. Filmographie * 1977 : The Eagle of the Ninth (feuilleton TV) : Cradoc * 1978 : Sweeney 2 : Major Conway * 1980 : Dying Day (TV) : Police sergeant * 1981 : Educating Marmalade (série TV) : Mr. McCrum * 1984 : Charlie (feuilleton TV) : Saul * 1984 : Comfort and Joy : Colin * 1984 : La Déchirure (The Killing Fields) : Morgan * 1985 : The Russian Soldier (TV) : John Carter * 1985 : The Pickwick Papers (en) (série TV) : Mr. Jingle * 1985 : Pity in History (TV) : Factor * 1985 : Minder on the Orient Express (TV) : Det. Sgt. Albert 'Charlie' Chisholm * 1986 : The December Rose (feuilleton TV) : Mr. Hastymite * 1986 : The Singing Detective (feuilleton TV) : Mark Finney, Raymond, Mark Binney * 1987 : Miss Julie (TV) : Jean * 1987 : Our Geoff (TV) : Geoffrey * 1987 : Un mois à la campagne : Reverend Keach * 1988 : News at Twelve (série TV) : Arthur Starkey * 1988 : The One Game (TV) : Magnus * 1988 : The Franchise Affair (TV) : Robert Blair * 1988 : Minder: An Officer and a Car Salesman (TV) : Albert 'Charlie' Chisholm * 1989 : Living with Dinosaurs (TV) : Uncle Adrian * 1989 : After the War (feuilleton TV) : Schoolmaster * 1990 : December Bride : Rev. Edwin Sorleyson * 1990 : Les 6 de Birmingham: 16 ans d'erreur (The Investigation: Inside a Terrorist Bombing) (TV) : Mike Mansfield * 1991 : Smack and Thistle (TV) : Dirk-Brown * 1991 : Children of the North (TV) : Colonel Mailer * 1991 : Means of Evil (TV) : Axel Kingman * 1992 : Force of Duty (TV) * 1992 : The Secret Agent (TV) * 1992 : A Doll's House (TV) : Dr. Rank * 1992 : The Blackheath Poisonings (TV) : Robert Dangerfield * 1994 : Middlemarch (feuilleton TV) : Rev. Edward Casaubon * 1994 : A Man of No Importance : Inspector Carson * 1995 : Two Deaths : George Bucsan * 1995 : Kidnapped (en) (TV) : Ebenezer * 1995 : L'Île aux pirates (Cutthroat Island) : Govenor Ainslee * 1996 : Au revoir à jamais (The Long Kiss Goodnight) de Renny Harlin : Leland Perkins * 1997 : Deacon Brodie (TV) : Bailie Creech * 1997 : L'Éducatrice et le tyran (en) (The Beautician and the Beast) de Ken Kwapis : Leonid Kleist * 1997 : Si on s'aimait ('Til There Was You) : Timo * 1998 : U.S. Marshals : Bertram Lamb, Security Service Director * 1998 : Miracle at Midnight (TV) : Georg Duckwitz * 1998 : Heaven : Dr. Melrose * 1999 : Fortress 2 - Réincarcération (Fortress 2) : Peter Teller * 1999 : Captain Jack : Mr. Lancing * 1999 : Le monde ne suffit pas (The World Is Not Enough) : Lachaise * 1999 : All the King's Men (TV) : Capt. Claude Howlett * 2000 : Ordinary Decent Criminal : Commissioner Daly * 2000 : Billy Elliot : Principal * 2000 : Quills, la plume et le sang (Quills) : Delbené * 2001 : Capitaine Corelli (Captain Corelli's Mandolin) : Colonel Barge * 2001 : Victoria et Albert (Victoria & Albert) (TV) : Sir John Conroy * 2002 : The Abduction Club : Sir Myles * 2002 : Le Rideau final (The Final Curtain) (TV) : Dr. Colworth * 2002 : Goodbye, Mr. Chips (TV) : Ralston * 2003 : In Search of the Brontës (TV) : Patrick Bronté * 2003 : Hercule Poirot (série TV, épisode Cinq petits cochons) : Sir Montague Depleach * 2004 : Eurotrip : Arthur Frommer * 2004 : Amnesia (TV) : D.I. Brennan * 2005 : Sahara : Ambassador Polidori * 2005 : Friends & Crocodiles (TV) : Anders * 2005 : Elizabeth I (TV) : Sir Francis Walsingham * 2006 : The Rocket Post : Charles Ilford * 2006 : Like Minds : Headmaster * 2010: Hamlet: Le roi Claudius * 2012-2016 : Game of Thrones : Balon Greyjoy (4 épisodes) * 2012 : The Paradise : Lord Glendenning * 2012: Hunted (TV): Jack Turner * 2016 : George Wilkins de:Patrick Malahide en:Patrick Malahide pl:Patrick Malahide ru:Патрик Малахайд Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé